tales_of_rwby_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shigure Rangetsu
Shigure Rangetsu (シグレ・ランゲツ, Shigure Rangetsu), is a fictional character and one of the antagonists from the Tales of RWBY series. He is a legate-rank exorcist member of the Abbey and the elder brother of Rokurou Rangetsu. He is also the head of the Rangetsu family. They use a unique fighting style in their aims to become the strongest warriors. He has a freewheeling attitude unappreciated by serious-minded exorcists. However, he justifies his carefree behaviour with his prowess in battle. His sole source of joy is to fight tough opponents and cannot help but laugh when his opponent is stronger than him. Thus, he will never turn down a new challenge if the opportunity presents itself. "You’re the one who hasn’t changed, I bet. You still trying to think of how you can take me down?" :—Shigure Rangetsu, to Blake Belladonna. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Max Mittelman (English), Kazuya Nakai (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A legate who's also Rokurou's older brother and the head of the Rangetsu family. His carefree attitude makes him unusual among the other Abbey members, and he's always looking for a good challenge. Appearance Shigure is a tall, muscular man with golden eyes and long black hair. He dons a unique shirt that simply covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed, the shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornamental fang. He wears a full arm gauntlet on his right arm, with which he wields a large sword, and a partial arm gauntlet on his left. His pants mirror the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Golden * Age: 31 (Volume 4) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 185cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Though a legate, Shigure has, at often of times, a free-spirited carefree attitude which goes unappreciated by the serious-minded exorcists. He justifies his carefree behavior with his battle prowess. His sole joy is to fight tough opponents and seems to enjoy it when his opponent is stronger. He will never turn down a new challenge whenever it arises. As the leader of the Rangetsu clan, he takes many of their beliefs seriously. The tennets from his clan is also what shapes behavior such as being dutiful to slaying Daemons. Despite this however, he can be seen as someone who is battle-thirsty. Being driven by the adrenaline of knowing that there is someone stronger than him, he would never back down from a fight. He also insists on going all out on his opponent. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Rokurou Rangetsu (Younger Brother) Neutral * Blake Belladonna (then-girlfriend and apprentice) Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities He relies on his long sword and speed to fight. Unlike Rokurou who relies more on two blades, the elder brother takes pride in going all out by hacking down his opponents. Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also Etymology External links * Shigure Rangetsu Tales of Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Abbey